Another World
by Fleur Isabelle Delacour
Summary: Isabella is requested to go to a school. A school of magic and excitment. The type of school that she only thought existed in her favorite series, Harry Potter. She got accepted to a witches school in America...


**This is actually the first chapter of my story :) Thanks for clicking ;) I actually more of drabbled for this, so...yeah. Tell me if I should continue!**

**-Hope**

* * *

_Chapter One: The Letter_

I scream into my pillow as I wake up in the morning. Not with agony, no, but with complete excitement, amazement, and anxiousness. Last night I had received a curious letter excepting me to the school of _Salem Witches Institute_ in Massachusetts, USA. Curious way they send their invitations too, _I_ got it delivered by an owl. Any ways, I _really_ can't wait until this all starts. My parents were very proud of me too, you know, me just being a small girl in Virginia growing up to being an actual _witch_, and not the bad kind either, the good and whimsical kind.

"Isabella!" My mom calls from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!" I get up from my bed and ran down our marble staircase. Shelly, our home cook, has just finished cooking our bacon-bit filled waffles.

"Good morning mom, 'morning Shelly," I greet naturally. As usual, my father was at work, digging holes. My dad is an archaeologist. He's been working on a certain case all the way in Arizona, digging and digging endlessly for a couple of bones. I called him specially last night when I got the letter, and he was so happy that we Skyped. Thank goodness we did, too, I was almost beginning to forget what he looked like. He's taking really long to finish this case though, unusually long, even longer than the $300,000,000 one, and that took absolute _ages_to finish.

"So Bella, I heard the good news," smirks Shelly as she's washing the dishes. "Are you excited?"

"Completely." I answer simply. My mom sets my plate down and beams at me. I really haven't seen her this excited since my dad told her that we were moving to New York for a year, you should have seen how many things she bought. I'm surprised that she didn't completely run out of things to buy at Macy's and Nordstrom, in all of the departments.

I pull out the letter that was sent to me and read it just one last time, just to be sure that it's 100% real. It was wrapped in a red envelope and sealed with a torch sticker thing, except that the fire on the torch almost waved so that it looked as though it was real.

**Dear Miss Isabella Parker,**

** I am pleased and proud to inform you that you are soon to become a well trained witch. You have been accepted to the fine school of Salem Witches Institute in Salem, Massachusetts. Here, you will learn magical skills such as mastering potions and transfiguration. This school is an all-female , we are located about a mile away from the Salem Wizards Institute. You will meet these boys when you grow older in your fifth year attending the Institute. Attached to this letter, you will find a supply list of what you will need for your first year attending the school. For more information, please go to the new-to-magic information center. The center closest to you is located in a secret wizard area in the Westfield Annapolis Shopping Mall in Annapolis, Maryland. You may also find this place helpful to you in finding your supplies. First term begins on August 8****th****. We hope to see you there.**

I turn to the next page and read the supply list over for the billionth time. It lists the most bizarre yet completely exciting things. I can't wait. I've read a series of books based on witches and wizards in England called _Harry Potter_. I'm practically obsessed with it and so is almost everyone else. It's practically the definition of phenomenon. Everyone thinks that it's just a book with fiction, even I thought so, but now I know that it's not. This one simple letter proves so much to me. It proves that I'm something extraordinary. I can make real friends, not like the girls that pretend to be friends with me just because of my rich, rock-digger dad. Oh I really can_not_ wait!

* * *

**Like I said, more of a drabble. Please Review! I wasnt planning on continuing (or posting) at first, but if readers want me too, I'll do it :) **

**-Hope**


End file.
